Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to electronic devices and corresponding methods, and more particularly to electronic devices with voice recognition systems.
Background Art
Mobile electronic communication devices, such as mobile telephones, smart phones, gaming devices, and the like, are used by billions of people. These owners use mobile communication devices for many different purposes including, but not limited to, voice communications and data communications for text messaging, Internet browsing, commerce such as banking, and social networking.
As the technology of these devices has advanced, so too has their feature set. For example, not too long ago all electronic devices had physical keypads. Today touch sensitive displays are more frequently seen as user interface devices. Similarly, it used to be that the only way to deliver user input to a device was with touch, either through a keypad or touch sensitive display. Today some devices are equipped with voice recognition that allows a user to speak commands to a device instead of typing them.
Unforeseen problems sometimes accompany technological advance. Illustrating by example, when near-field wireless devices such as hands-free headsets first appeared, people began conducting telephone calls through a small, wireless earbud device while their mobile phone was in a bag or pocket. To the innocent observer, it looked as if these technologically advanced people were instead crazy since they talked aloud to—what appeared to be—themselves. Some early adopters continued to hold their mobile phones in their hands, albeit unnecessary, just to show passersby that they were indeed conducting a telephone call as opposed to ranting to the air.
It would be advantageous to have additional solutions, in the form of an improved apparatus, an improved method, or both, to these unforeseen problems resulting from technological advances occurring in electronic devices.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.